Cucco
Cucco (コッコ Kokko) is a chicken-like species from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are usually found in flocks. Cuccos generally appear in peaceful places such as villages, ranches, and castles. Despite the name "Cucco" they are not related to the real cuckoo and are based on normal chickens. The Cucco is usually docile and domestic in nature, and is considered quite a humorous creature. However, if one Cucco is violently attacked several times at once, it would eventually start squawking very loudly to call its nearby friends, and they would start flying around randomly after the attacker violently and relentlessly pecking at him/her to death. Once attacked by a flock of Cuccos, there is no way to protect yourself unless one manages to escape in time by fleeing from the local area. Ironically, in this state of fury they could be even more dangerous than most real enemies in the game. It is advisable not to, under any circumstances, attack any Cucco in the first place unless you are next to a door or some entrance. Cuccos can also be grabbed by the claws and held overhead, and if one jumps off a height while holding it, the Cucco's flapping will let one gently float toward the ground. Cuccos know how to swim very well, something very unusual for a chicken-like bird. An exception to the mob of attacking Cuccos is in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess where, if you attack a Cucco, you control the Cucco rather than Link for a limited amount of time. Cuccos are usually white in color, but in games like The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, they could be seen in a golden color. These Cuccos escaped a few seconds after being grabbed. In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Cuccos come in the shades of blue-grey, brown, and most popularly white. Later in the game, Rusl lets Link use a Golden Cucco to transport him to the Sacred Grove. There is also one known blue Cucco, which is named Cojiro and appears in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. There is also another variety of Cucco first bred in Ocarina of Time, known as the Pocket Cucco. Appearances A Link to the Past Cuccos make their first appearance in A Link to the Past. Cuccos can be found all over Kakariko Village. In the Dark World, skeleton versions of these Cuccos known as Bone Cuccos appear in their stead. There also exists a Cucco in Kakariko Village that turns into a human if Link sprinkles Magic Powder on it. Link's Awakening The Cuccos found on Koholint Island are essentially the same as the ones found in Hyrule. However, there exists a species of Cucco long since extinct, which allowed people to fly if one held them above their heads. Link revives the dead Flying Rooster, one of the extinct race of Cuccos, buried beneath Mabe Village with the Song of Soul. After he uses the Flying Rooster's abilities to enter Eagle's Tower, it makes its home in the house of a Cucco keeper on Mt. Tamaranch. Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time, Link meets a girl named Anju in Kakariko Village. Anju's Cuccos have all escaped, and Link brings the scattered Cuccos back for her. He receives a Bottle as his reward. At Lon Lon Ranch, there is a mini-game that involves Cuccos. In the game, Talon releases what he calls three Super-Cuccos into a flock of normal Cuccos, that Link must find within a time limit. Later on, in the future, Link meets Anju again, and is given the first item in the Biggoron's Sword trading quest, the Pocket Egg. The Egg eventually hatches a Pocket Cucco, which Link uses to wake up the sleeping Talon. After doing this, Link receives Cojiro, a blue Cucco, that belongs to Grog. Majora's Mask In Majora's Mask, when Link goes in the chicken building at Romani Ranch, he will find Grog. Grog has baby Cuccos and wants them to grow up into roosters before the moon crashes into Termina. Link puts on the Bremen Mask and marches around, with the chicks following him. When he has all of them following him they turn into roosters. This makes Grog happy and as a reward, he gives Link the Bunny Hood. Oracle of Seasons and Ages Cuccos return much as they did in Link's Awakening. However, two special Cuccos are found on Goron Mountain in Oracle of Seasons. These Cuccos can be used to fly around the mountain. The Minish Cap Cuccos return in this game, but can also be dangerous this time. When Link is Minish-sized they become very dangerous, except for the full-grown ones. In fact, Link can fuse Kinstones with adult Cuccos, and one chick hiding on a roof, while Minish-sized. They take part in a mini-game involving throwing the Cuccos back into their pen. They only appear in Hyrule Town. Twilight Princess The Cuccos return with a few more colorings, but no other special Cuccos appear, with the exception of when Link's heading to the Sacred Grove with the help of the Golden Cucco. Also instead of attacking Link upon being assaulted repeatedly, Link will "become" the Cucco. Phantom Hourglass Phantom Hourglass is the first 2-D Zelda title to allow Link to pick up normal Cuccos and fly around with them. In this game, Link needs to hit the cuccos about 5 times instead of 3, like in Ocarina of Time. Related Appearances Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, there are no Cuccos, but there are pigs who play a similar role. Pigs can be picked up and thrown around, and they swim well. When one is attacked, it becomes red and starts attacking Link, along with any other pigs on the island Link is currently on. If a pig hits Link, it takes out one heart, surprisingly, the same damage that Ganondorf does in the game. The pigs can be calmed by making contact with water. Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess, the goats are similar to Cuccos. If yelled at to much, they will attack you. If you enter the ranch as a wolf, more goats will attack. Category:Enemies Category:Items Category:Animals